


The Most Constant Companion

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: The Girl Who Forgot [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abstract, Confusing, F/M, ish, the TARDIS is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the most constant companion? Who is the one who will never leave? The most faithful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Constant Companion

**The Most Constant Companion**

The TARDIS sung to her. It sung her to wakefulness.

It sung to her and it was with that song that she became Bad Wolf. She understood the blue box at long last.

The faithful creature who was made to serve her master. The faithful creature who had been disposed of after her first master was granted a newer TARDIS.

The resent the creature had felt after she had been prepared for burning like all her other sisters.

Then, when she had looked ahead and found that there would be a lonely Time Lord, a lonely Time Lord that hungered for adventure.

Exactly like her. The same feeling to explore and fly among the stars. She chose him, and left her doors unlocked.

The Time Lord had taken her and with his blood relative had flown to see the stars.

The creature- the TARDIS had not found a new master, in fact, she had found a best friend. The companions sometimes compared them to what the humans called 'a married couple.'

She found the comparison pleasing and did nothing to discourage it.

Rose- Bad Wolf, felt that longing and realized it was within her too.

Bad Wolf- Rose wanted to be the constant companion, to travel with him always, even though there were no more mysteries for her to see.

She saw the Doctor and his TARDIS and then she saw it, she saw herself forgetting, leaving! She saw herself alone

(Doomsday)

She saw her return and his joy, his happiness and she reveled in it, but she also saw his anguish, his terror, his sadness.

She saw herself leaving- again with a meta-crisis. She saw herself living happily with him for the rest of her days and she smiled, she would never leave him.

But, she had. She saw him fall into despair, she saw him alone and afraid and damaged and broken.

One loss too many, one companion too much...

She saw him regenerate and forget and try to live but they kept leaving and she found she could never forgive herself or the others for that...

The TARDIS was the only constant. The faithful companion. The one who would not go if he changed, the one who would not forget, the one who would never leave him alone.

As, she was saved Bad Wolf- Rose managed to hold on to say, " _Stay, don't ever leave, he needs you._ " and as her vision faded, she swore she could hear something beautiful, golden, and musical say softly,

" _Always._ "

Rose giggled softly as the TARDIS played back a memory from the Doctor's past (or was it future?)

"A little bit Harry Potter, isn't it?"

Bad Wolf closed her eyes as the heart left her and Rose Tyler forgot. 

But the Blue Box didn't. The TARDIS never forgot.


End file.
